Eine Zelle für Zwei
by ich und du
Summary: ´Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht. Ich hätte dir nie zugetraut, dass du eine Todesserin bist, Hermine!´  Sie war keine, aber  das interessierte ja niemand! kleine Story mit Hermine und Draco. und die beden treffen sich an einem sehr ungewöhnlichem Ort.
1. Chapter 1

Heeeey! Also es kommt mal wieder ne Story von DU. Diesmal is es kein Oneshot. Aber allzulang wird es au net Ich hoff es gefällt euch. ist mal wieder Hermine und Draco, was au sonst ich find des Paar ist einfach genial! (vorallem mag ich seine A---- gell Schnegge:D:D)

würd mich auch freuen, wenn ihr mir nen kleines Review machen würdet. Dass ich wieß, obs jemand interessiert, und ich weitere Chapter hochladen soll. Weil ich find des ist immer ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftig :D also dann mal viiiel spaß beim lesen!!

grüüüüzzle

DU

* * *

**Eine Zelle für Zwei**  
_Erstes Kapitel_

_- _

Mit der Zeit war es dunkel geworden. Die Wiese wurde von der Nacht verschluckt. Alles wurde etwas ruhiger. Aber die leise gemurmelten Zauber und Flüche hörten nicht auf. Als kleine Lichter schwirrten sie durch die Luft.

Schnaufend stand Hermine mitten zwischen den Kämpfenden. Sie war erschöpft von dem Duell, dass sie sich gerade mit einem der vielen Todesser geliefert hatte. Es war Krieg, und viele Todesser wie Auroren fielen. Manche Todesser wurden nach Askaban gebracht. Das Gefängnis war allerdings schon voll. Die Zellen wurden teilweise schon doppelt besetzt.

Hermine war keine ausgebildete Aurorin, hatte aber schon einige Todesser nach Askaban gebracht. Allerdings zog sich immer noch etwas in ihr zusammen wenn sie die Hoffnung in den Augen der Gefangenen erlischen sieht. Sie würde sich nie daran gewöhnen können.

Nun schleppte sie sich mühsam seitlich weg von dem Geschehen. Sie brauchte eine Pause. Achtlos stolperte sie durch die Schwärze. Ob es Wurzeln oder Körper waren, die sie zum Stolpern brachten, wusste sie nicht. Und es war ihr auch mehr als egal. Sie wollte nur weg von dem Durcheinander. Kraftlos setzte sie sich in einiger Entfernung mit zitternden Knien hinter einen alten Baum nieder. Vorsichtig lies sie den Kopf an die Rinde sinken. Das Verlangen die Augen zu schließen war groß. Doch die wenigen Unterrichtstunden von Professor Moody, die sie bekommen hatten, bevor der Krieg ausgebrochen war, hatte sie nicht vergessen.

„Immer wachsam!", hörte sie die Stimme ihres Lehrers in ihrem Gedächtnis. Also hielt sie die brennenden Augen offen.

Und trotz offener Augen war sie nicht wachsam genug. Der Fluch traf sie unerwartet und schmerzvoll. Ein erstickter Schreib drang aus ihrer Kehle. Als Schmerzen wie Messerstiche ihren Körper durchzuckten, presste sie die Lippen zusammen um nicht zu Keuchen und rollte ihren Körper zu einer Kugel. Sie erkannte eine dunkle Gestalt, die aus der Nacht erschienen war. Der kurze Blick, den sie auf das Gesicht erhaschen konnte bevor die Todesmaske es verdeckte, zeigte ihr ein bekanntes Gesicht, dass von blonden langen Haaren umrahmt wurde. Doch unter Schmerzen konnte sie es keinem Namen zuordnen. Als ihr doch ein leises Keuchen entrang kam ein trockenes lachen unter der Maske hervor.

Und plötzlich hörten die Stiche auf. Sie atmete schnell, ihr ganzer Körper tat weh, ihre Muskeln waren total verspannt, sie kämpfte darum, nicht das Gedächtnis zu verlieren. Dennoch rappelte sie sich mühsam auf. Mit weichen Knien und schmerzendem Rücken zog sie sich langsam hoch und stand leicht vornüber gebeugt an dem alten Bazum lehnend da. Nach ein paar schweren Atemzügen hob sie den Kopf. Der Todesser stand vermummt mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihr und beobachtete sie. Ihr eigener Stab lag unerreichbar weit weg im Gras. Trotzig funkelte Hermine ihr Gegenüber an. Sie wollte etwas sagen.

„Crucio", kam ihr dieser zuvor und sofort durchzuckten sie erneut die Schmerzen. Mit einem heißeren „Nein!" brach sie zusammen.

Ihr Peiniger lies sich mit hämischem Lachen unter seinem Fluch leiden. Als es irgendwann aufhörte, Hermiene kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, war sie noch erschöpfter. Noch geschundener und trotzdem rappelte sie sich erneut auf. Wieder schaute sie kalt auf die Maske.

„Du bist stark, Hermine Granger. Das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut.", die kühle Stimme wurde verzerrt von der Maske. Angestrengt versuchte sie zu erkennen wer es war. Doch sie kam nicht darauf.

„Du warst immer gut, immer die Beste in der Schule. Du bist eine Muggelgeborene, und trotzdem die beste Schülerin von Hogwarts gewesen. Du stürzt die Reinblütigen Familien in eine große Schande, mit deinem besserwisserischen Gehirn. Du warst immer besser als mein Sohn. Ein Schlammblut besser als ein Reinblüter? Das geht nicht. Und jetzt bietet sich mir die beste Chance das zu ändern und dich sterben zu sehen."

Wie auf ein Stichwort fiel es ihr ein. Wer anderes konnte es sein als...

„Mr. Malfoy! Hab ich Recht? Sie fühlen sich gekränkt, weil ich in der Schule immer ein Tick besser war als ihr Sohn? Wegen ihrem falschen Stolz soll ich sterben? Ha, das ist doch wohl ein Witz!"

„Nein Schlammblut. Das ist kein Witz." Jetzt war er gekränkt. Und als er weiterfuhr wurden seine Worte leise und scharf: „Und außerdem hast du meinen Sohn nach Askaban gebracht."

Als ob ihn das stören würde. Hermine bezweifelte, dass Lucius Malfoy Zuneigung für seinen Sohn empfand.

Freudlos lachte Hermine auf. „Das stimmt. Und er hat es verdient. Genauso wie sie!"

„Aber mich wirst du nicht einbuchten. Davor werde ich dich umbringen. Du wirst sterben, Schlammblut." Er redete wieder im Plauderton.

„Ja, daran zweifle ich nicht. Dafür sterbe ich aber mit einem reinen Gewissen!", erwiederte sie trotzig.

„Reines Gewissen? Glaubst du mich plagt mein Gewissen weil ich die armen Muggel töte? Da irrst du dich! Und reines Gewissen hin oder her. Es wird dir auch nicht helfen. Sterben wirst du so oder so.", sagte er vergnügt.

„Na und? Jeder stirbt einmal."

Sie bekam keine Antwort. Die einzigste Reaktion auf ihre scharfen Worte war, dass Lucius Malfoy seinen Zauberstag um ein paar Zentimeter sinken lies und dieser jetzt direkt auf ihr Herz zeigte.

„Du könntest dem Tod entrinnen. Ich mache dir ein Angebot…"

Hermine meinte ein leichtes Schmunzeln herauszuhören. „Oh nein, das würde ihnen so passen. Nie im Leben würde ich Voldemort unterstürzen!" Bei dem Namen von seinem Herrn zuckte der Mann in dem schwarzen Gewand zusammen und blickte kurz gehetzt zur Seite.

‚Du hast doch nur Angst vor ihm! Feige Schweine seit ihr Anhänger! Mehr nicht!, dachte Hermine, als sie diese Reaktion sah.

Doch Lucius hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen.

„Wie du meinst." Er schwang den Zauberstab, doch anstatt dem dritten unverzeihlichen Fluch schweig er und starrte sie nur stumm an. Hermine wurde immer ungeduldiger. Sie stand unter totaler Spannung und wartete auf ihren Tod. Sie wollte nicht Sterben. Doch sie würde ihn auch nicht um Gnade flehen. Sie würde still warten bis das Ende kam.

Plötzlich nahm sie eine Bewegung im Gebüsch hinter ihrem Feind wahr. Zweideutige Gefühle durchströmten sie. War es ein zweiter Todesser oder ein Freund der sie gesucht hatte und ihr nun Helfen könnte?

Der Todesser ihr gegenüber bemerkte, dass ihre Konzentration auf etwas hinter ihm ruhte. Er wandte sich halb um.

Kurz schien alles anzuhalten. Als würde die Welt aufhören sich zu drehen, und der Moment für immer stehen bleiben.

Dann spielte es sich alles so schnell vor ihr ab, dass sie es nur verschwommen wahrnahm. Die Versteckte Gestalt schleuderte einen Roten Lichtblitz in die Richtung der beiden. Der Todesser rief nur kurz versetzt den Todesspruch mit noch immer auf sie zeigenden Zauberstab, und wich dabei dem fremden Zauber geschickt aus. Das einzige Bild, das sich in ihr Gedächtnis einbrannte war, dass der rote Zauber an dem Todesser vorbei flog und nun ebenfalls direkt auf sie zuraste. Sie dachte noch kurz, wie schön das hellgrüne und rote Licht in der Nacht zur Geltung kam.

Dann traf sie einer der Flüche und sie wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Sie kam hart auf der Erde auf und blieb reglos liegen. Der zweite Fluch, der sie knapp verfehlt hatte verschwand in der Finsternis.


	2. Chapter 2

also, jetzt kommt des 2 kapitel...und es wär schön, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, ob ich die story weiter schreiben soll oder nicht!

grüzle und viel spaß beim lesen (wenns überhaupt jemand liest!)

DU

* * *

_Zweites Kapitel_

-

„Sie kommt wieder zu sich! Achtung, haltet die Zauberstäbe bereit! Nur für alle Fälle!" Hermines Kopf lag auf etwas hartem und ihr Rücken schmerzte von dem unebenen Boden, auf dem sie Lag. Ein leiser Seufzer kam über ihre geöffneten Lippen und langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Ihr Blick wurde klar und sie erkannte als erstes die Gesichter von Harry und Ron. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch bei dem Anblick der vielen Zauberstäbe, die auf sie gerichtet waren und der ängstlichen, verärgerten und vor allem enttäuschten Gesichter konnte sie es nicht.  
„Warum, Hermine, warum?", flüsterte Ron in die Stille. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Verständnislos schaute sie abwechselnd zu Ron und Harry.  
„Was…was kann ich dafür wenn ich umfalle und Ohnmächtig werde?", sie lachte trocken.  
„Moment, warum lebe ich eigentlich noch? Ich müsste doch eigentlich… Malfoy hat mich doch…er hat mich doch umgebracht…ich hab den Fluch doch noch gesehen wie er auf mich zukam und mich dann traf und dann…wie…"  
Ihre Gedanken wurden immer klarer und ihr Gedächtnis schmiss ihr die letzten Momente haarklein hin. Sie erinnerte sich an den Todesfluch, der für sie gewesen war, und der Schockzauber, dem der Todesser so geschickt ausgewichen war.  
„Du wurdest nur geschockt. Ich...ich hab nach dir gesucht und als ich dich dort stehen sah vor dir der Todesser wollt ich ihn erst einmal schocken. Doch er ist ausgewichen. Zum Glück. Sonst hätte dich der Todesfluch getroffen, und nicht mein Schockzauber." erklärte ihr Ron. Dann fügte er noch hinzu: "Aber tot oder so wie es jetzt ist; so ein großer Unterschied ist das auch nicht." Dann schaute er bedrückt zu Boden. Hermine versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Doch sogleich wurde ihr schwindelig. „Warum schaut ihr alle so betrübt? Mir fehlt doch nichts. Oder was ist passiert?"  
Keiner Antwortete ihr.  
„Das…ich hab nie geahnt…ich hab nie gedacht - " stammelte Ron nach einer Weile. Hermine meinte in seinen Augen Tränen glitzern zu sehen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch ihr fiel nichts Passendes ein. Also blickte sie nur stumm in die Augen ihres Freundes.  
„Seit wann?" Erschrocken wandte sie den Kopf auf die Seite und erkannte das vernarbte Gesicht, die verstümmelte Nase und das nie ruhende Auge des alten Aurors.  
„Seit wann was?", fragte Hermine mit ruhiger, aber leiser Stimme. Sie verstand rein gar nichts. So langsam stieg Wut in ihr hoch. Konnten die anderen sie nicht mal aufklären?  
„Wann hast du dich entschieden? Wann bist du zu so etwas geworden?" fragte Professor Moody ruhig und streng. Angestrengt versucht, sich zu beherrschen und mit halb geschlossenen Augen sagte Hermine gepresst: „Was soll ich sein? Was soll ich entschieden haben! Verdammt, kann mir mal jemand sagen was hier los ist?"  
„Das solltest wohl eher du tun! Hermine, du hast immer Ideen gebracht, wie wir die Todesser überlisten können. Du warst diejenige, die immer vorne mitgemischt hat. Du bist eine von denen, die die meisten nach Askaban verfrachtet hat!"  
„Ja…na und?"  
„Na und? Na und!? Du bist eine Todesserin, bei Merlin, du hast teilweise deine eigenen Komplizen ermordet! Was heißt da na und!"  
Stille. Alle waren ruhig, sogar der Kampf, der weiter entfernt noch tobte schien still zu sein. Mit vor Wut geweiteten Augen stand Ron über ihr. Hermine sah, wie tief es ihn getroffen hatte, dass sie Todesserin war.  
Du bist ein Todesser, hatte er gesagt…  
„Bitte was? Ich soll ein Todesser sein?" sie stand auf, schwankte, doch schnell hatte sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder.

„Ronald Weasley, ich finde das gar nicht witzig. Wie kommst du auf die Idee?"  
Er schlug die Augen nieder und murmelte: „Naja. Es ist auf deinem Unterarm." Es hörte sich schon leicht wie eine Entschuldigung an.

Kurz schaute sie auf ihre Unterarme. Und der Schock fuhr ihr tief in die Glieder. Dort, auf ihrem linken Unterarm prangte deutlich sichtbar das Dunkle Mal.  
„Aber…wie…ihr wisst doch, dass ich nie…ich bin kein Todesser!"  
Sie schaute verzweifelt hoch und suchte den tröstenden und verständlichen Blick von Harry. Doch seine Augen sagten mehr, als er mit Worten hätte sagen können. Er glaubte ihr nicht. Er wollte es, er würde es nicht ertragen können, zu wissen dass sie, Hermine Granger, seine beste Freundin plötzlich seine Feindin war.  
Und trotzdem glaubte er ihr nicht. Es war zu deutlich das Gegenteil bewiesen. Aber wie konnte er sich so sehr in ihr täuschen?  
Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. „Harry?" sie blinzelte. Angst schien sie zu lähmen. „Ron?" Ron hob den Kopf und blickte ihr in die Augen. Doch auch in denen sah sie den Widerspruch. Auch Ron wollte es nicht, doch er glaubte ihr so wenig wie Harry.  
Sie glaubten ihr gar nicht.  
Ungläubig sank sie zu Boden. Wenn Professor Moody, oder ein anderer Auror ihr nicht geglaubt hätte, okay. Aber Harry und Ron? Ihre besten Freunde?  
Ein Klotz saß in ihrem Magen. Er zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. Sie hatte sich noch nie so alleine gefühlt. Auf einen Schlag war ihre Welt zusammengebrochen. Lange saß sie da und konnte es nicht begreifen. Erst als ihre Augen brannten merkte sie, dass sie stumm weinte.  
Dann forderte Moody sie auf, aufzustehen. Langsam erhob sie sich. Umringt von Zauberern lief sie über die Weise. Sie wusste wo es hinging. Doch sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass wirklich alle dachten dass sie ein Anhänger Voldemorts wär. Sie, eine Muggelgeborene. Nach einem kurzen, stillen Marsch kamen sie bei schwarzen Kutschen an. Ihre Tränen waren längst versiegt. Sie war leer. Ihr Herz war vereist. Immun gegen Schmerz. Ohne ein Wort stieg Hermine in eine der Kutschen. Der Schlag fiel hinter ihr zu. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Sie wusste um sie und spürte die vielen Zauber, die auf dem Gefährt lagen. Sie verhinderten, dass man von innen die Türe öffnen konnte.  
Mit leerem Blick schaute sie durch die Gitterstäbe von dem einzigen Fenster auf Harry und Ron. Diese standen keine zwanzig Meter weit entfernt und taten nichts. Als sich die Kutsche in Bewegung setzte leuchtete etwas in Rons Augen auf und er tat einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Halt! Stopp! Ihr könnt das nicht machen. Ihr könnt sie nicht einfach so wegsperren. Es ist Hermine, immer noch Hermine.", er wurde immer leiser. Er wandte sich zu Harry um.  
„Harry, sie ist immer noch unsere Mine."  
Ron wollte schon der langsam sich entfernenden Kutsche hinterher doch Harry legte die Hand auf Rons Schulter und hielt ihn zurück.  
Diese Geste versetzte Hermine einen letzten Stich, bevor sie vollkommen in ihrer Trauer versank.  
Ihre besten Freunde hatten sie im Stich gelassen. Sie verkroch sich in die dunkelste Ecke und schlang die Arme um ihre angezogenen Beine.  
Die konnte nur noch an den Ausdruck in Harrys und Rons Augen denken. Und daran, dass Harry Ron aufgehalten hatte. Dass er sie aufgegeben hatte.  
Sie war wie isoliert. Wie in Watte gepackt. Sie war taub.  
Es interessierte sie nicht, wohin sie kam, wie ihr Leben weitergehen sollte, oder warum sie das Dunkle Mal auf dem Arm trug. Ihr war alles egal.  
Sie sah noch ein letztes Mal aus dem Fenster und sah die kahlen trostlosen Bäume, sah die grausame Welt. Eine einzelne Träne rollte ihr über die Wange.  
Lange saß sie so da und dachte an nichts, sah nichts und fühlte nichts.  
‚Eine starke Frau senkt nie das Haupt. Egal wie schlecht es ihr geht. Denk daran, mein Schatz. Geh aufrecht durch dein Leben.' Die sanfte Stimme ihrer Mutter, die ihr diese Worte oft eingeflüstert hatte. Diese leisen Worte gaben ihr eine ungeheure Kraft. Sie atmete tief ein und straffte die Schultern.  
Sie würde erhobenen Hauptes die Mauern Askabans durchqueren!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey leute! sorry, hat länger gedauert, aber jetzt kommt des dritte kapitel. und des 4 lässt dann auch nicht allzulang auf sich warten!! und dann noch **_DANKE _**an die, dir mir n reviwe gemacht haben! hab mich gefreut! **Junglina: **wird gemacht **linchen**: freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt. werd weiter machen! **-Luder-**: auf die Fragen bekommst du noch ne antwort. hier will ichs jetzt nicht sagen, sonst ich ja die spannung weg. ) aber wird iwann noch geklärt **caxapa: **das sind gute fragen, und da wären wir auch beim thema...

**_an ALLE:_ was meint ihr. soll die liebe hermine weiter gut bleiben oder wird draco sie überzeugen und böse spielen. ich hab ne kleine idee in meim hirn, aber ich würd auch gern mal eure meinung dazu hören...**

also: dann viel spaß beim 3 kapitel, und freu mich shcon, auf eure reviews!!! (wenn ich welche krig...) )

* * *

Eine Zelle für Zwei

_Drittes Kapitel_

Die Kutsche war lange gefahren. Als sie angehalten war, und die Türen geöffnet wurden, blieb Hermine sitzen und schaute mit leerem Blick nach draußen. Nach einer Weile kamen bewaffnete Zauberer vorsichtig in ihr Blickfeld. Es waren wahrscheinlich Auroren, doch sie kannte sich nicht.

„Los, aussteigen!", schnauzte sie ein grob aussehender Zauberer an. Langsam stand sie auf und kletterte aus der Kutsche. Sobald sie weit entfernt stand fuhr diese los. Hermine erkannte, dass sie in einem Fensterlosen Raum stand. Ein paar Auroren hatten sie mit scharfem Blick im Visier und beobachteten jede ihrer Bewegungen.

Wie betäubt drehte sie sich um sich selbst. Alle entgegneten ihr mit kaltem Blick. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Schwerverbrecher. Dann schwang plötzlich der Auror, der sie vorhin angesprochen hatte den Zauberstab. Aus dem Nichts erschienen plötzlich schwere Ketten. Erst hingen sie lauernd in der Luft, bis sie auf sie zuschnellten und sich um ihre Füße und Hände legten.

Reflexartig griff Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab. Doch er war nicht da. Sieden heiß viel ihr ein, dass er immer noch irgendwo im Gras lag. So musste sie hilflos mit ansehen, wie sie gefesselt wurde. Sie versuchte nicht sich zu wehren. Sie hatte keine Kraft dafür.

Stumm schaute sie in die unbeweglichen Gesichter der Auroren. Und ohne Widerstand ließ sie sich von zweien in die Mitte nehmen. Sie registrierte das Gefühl durch einen engen Schlauch gequetscht zu werden; sie disapparierten. Dann stand sie schon auf den zugigen Felsen. Hermine ahnte, wo sie waren. Doch sicher war sie sich nicht.

Sie wurde unsanft von ihren Wächtern mitgezogen. Es war schwer, mit zusammengebundenen Händen das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Und die schwere Kette um ihre Fußknöchel, mit der sie nur kleine Schritte machen konnte, erleichterte ihr die Sache auch nicht.

Es war ein langer Weg, und mit der Zeit taten ihr die Füße weh. Wenn sie stolperte und hinfiel, wurde sie nur angebrummt und ruckartig wieder hochgezogen. Wenn sie schwer atmend und mit trockenem Mund um eine Pause bat, oder um einen Schluck Wasser, bekam sie nicht mal eine Antwort.

Plötzlich tauchte hinter einem Felsen ein großes, dunkles und hohes Gebäude auf. Ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt. Hermine hatte schon manchmal Bilder im Tagespropheten gesehen, doch in echt hatte sie das Zauberergefängnis noch nie gesehen. Und sie war froh darüber.

Ehrfürchtig schaute sie zu dem Gefängnis und ein kalter Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinunter. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Askaban gewirkt hatte, als die

Dementoren hier noch das Glück aus den Menschen gesaugt hatten.

Mit jedem Schritt wurde es düsterer, wurde es in ihr kälter und mit jedem Schritt wuchs das flache Dach des dunklen, dreieckigen Turmes in den bewölkten Abendhimmel. Erst nach vielen weiteren Stürzen kamen die drei vor den gewaltigen Toren zum stehen. Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit Haltung bewahrt, so gut es ging, doch jetzt, als sie vor den dunklen Eisentüren stand, fiel sie in sich zusammen.

Einer der Auroren trat auf die Rechte Flügeltür zu und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen. Gespannt verfolgte Hermine das Geschehen. Rechts des Tores kamen ein paar Steine in Bewegung und rutschten auf die Seite. Dabei legten sie eine kleine blaue Fläche frei, die schwach leuchtete. Der Auror trat darauf zu und warf seinen Umhangärmel zurück. Dann tauchte er vorsichtig seine Hand in das Feld.

Der Auror stand eine weile gelangweilt da. Erst als das Feld grün aufleuchtete, nahm er seine Hand zurück. Die Steine knirschten und glitten erneut über die Fläche um sie zu verdecken.

Gespannt sah Hermine von dem Auror zu dem verdeckten Feld und zu den Toren. Niemand sagte oder tat etwas. Leise drang ein rattern an Hermines Ohr. Es wurde immer lauter, bis das Tor leicht zu zittern anfing. Ganz langsam erschien ein kleiner Spalt, der immer größer wurde.

Als er breit genug war, zwängten sich die zwei Zauberer und die Hexe hindurch. Drinnen angekommen blieb Hermine stehen. Sie hatte mit einer großen Halle gerechnet. Oder mit einem langen Gang. Oder viele Zellen. Stattdessen standen sie in einer länglichen Kammer. Es war dämmrig, sie konnte nur Umrisse erkennen.

„Wir müssen dir jetzt die Augen verschließen. Sicherheitsmaßnahme.", sagte einer der Auroren und murmelte etwas hinterher. Eine tiefe schwärze legte sich auf ihre Augen. Sie blinzelte, riss ihre Augen weit auf, doch sie sah nichts mehr. So müssen sich Blinde fühlen, dachte sie. Und Mitgefühl überkam sie.

Langsam, und stetig mit der Angst gegen etwas zu laufen, und mit dem Ungewissen was als nächstes passiert, lies sie sich von den Auroren herumführen. Es dauerte lange. Hermine kam es vor wie 15 Minuten, doch sie war sich nicht sicher. Ihr Zeitgefühl hatte sie verlassen. Es war still in dem Raum. Sie hörte nur den Atem und die Kette, die auf dem Boden klapperte.

Dann wurde der Zauber aufgehoben und sie blinzelte. Sie stand in einer Hall. Alles war aus schwarzem Stein. In der einen Ecke des dreieckigen Gebäudes wandte sich eine große Wendeltreppe hinauf. Die Treppe führte in weiten Bögen um eine Röhre, in der eine Platte hoch und runter glitt.

Die zwei Zauberer steuerten direkt auf diesen Aufzug zu. Einer drückte auf etwas und Hermine sah, wie sich die Platte oben in Bewegung setzte. Sie stieg ein und schaute zurück in die Halle, deren Boden matt glänzte. Viele Hexen und Zauberer eilten durch die Halle. Etwas erinnerte sie das Treiben an das Ministerium, aber es war düsterer und kälter.

Dann fuhr ihr Aufzug los. Als sie in der ersten Etage ankamen, stieg ein gut gekleideter Zauberer ein, der einen zweiten mit sich zog. Dieser war dreckig und sah verrückt aus. Hermine wich bis nach hinten der Platte. Sie überlegte sich, wie lang er schon hier war, und ob sie auch mal so aussehen würde. Sie betete, dass sie schnell wieder hier raus kam!

Die Kette um seine mageren Fußknöchel schleifte über den Boden. Seine knochigen Finger waren ebenfalls gefesselt.

Allerdings schockte sie der Anblick dieser Etage mehr. Eine Zelle reihte sich an die andere. Zumindest dacht Hermine, es wären Zellen. Sie konnte nur die dicken Türen erkennen, die in der Mitte jeder ein bläuliches Feld, wie das am Eingangstor, hatten. Daneben leuchtete jeweils eine Zahl. Als die Aufzugstür geöffnet gewesen war, hatte sie dumpfe Schreie gehört. Diese Laute, mit dem dunklen Gang, nur erhellt von den blauen Leuchtfeldern und der Luft, die eindeutig nach Tod, Trauer und Verzweiflung roch, lies eine Gänsehaut über ihren ganzen Körper fliesen.

Sie fuhren weiter, der andere Gefangene warf ihr bevor er den Aufzug verließ einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, der ganz und gar nicht nach einem verrückten aussah. Sondern klar und hart. Dann kamen sie im 10. Stock an. Im höchsten und letzten Stockwerk. Als sie die Türen öffneten bemerkte sie sofort den Unterschied zu den restlichen Zellen.

Vor diesen stand jeweils ein Auror, der ab und zu durch eine Luke einen Blick in die Zelle warf. Unwillkürlich war sie langsamer geworden.

„Schön hier, nicht wahr? Die Zellen sind sogar recht komfortabel. Aber leider bekommst du nicht deine Eigene. Dur wirst sie teilen müssen. Viel spaß. Eine Zelle mit einem verrückten Todesser teilen – das wird witzig!", Hermine tat, als überhöre sie den ironischen Unterton. Hermine nickte nur zurück. Sie liefen etwa bis in die Mitte des Ganges, dort hielten sie vor einer Zelle mit der Nummer 961. Sie erschrak, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie viele Zellen es hier gab, wie viele Gefangene hier doch saßen. Alles Verbrecher, Mörder und vor allem Todesser.

Ihre zwei Auroren nickten dem zu, der vor Zelle 961 stand. Dieser legte seine Hand auf das blaue Feld und zückte den Zauberstab. Riegel wichen ruckartig von der Tür. Sie machten einen großen Lärm und Hermine spürte die Blicke, die sie auf sich zog. Dann schwang die Türe auf und sofort wurde Hermine mit einem überraschenden, starken Stoß hineingestoßen. Sie stolperte und wäre beinahe der Länge nach hingefallen.

Als sie sich gefangen hatte spürte sie, wie die Ketten um ihre Knöchel verschwanden. Sie drehte sich nicht um, auch so hörte sie, wie die Tür zu schwang und die vielen Riegel sich davor schoben. Es war dunkel. Die Luft war abgestanden und muffig. Sie konnte nichts erkennen. Entkräftet ließ sie sich zu Boden gleiten. Dort blieb sie sitzen, und versuchte das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte nicht weinen, sie wollte nicht an Harry und Ron denken. Für sie waren die beiden gestorben.

_Nein, Ron wollte dir helfen! Harry hat dich aufgegeben, er hat schon viele aufgegeben. Aber Ron nicht_, schalte sie eine Stimme in ihr.

_Aber auch er hat dir nicht geglaubt. Du hast es in seinen Augen gesehen. Mach dir nichts vor, Hermine!_, dachte sie und musste sich auf die Lippen beißen.

_Naja, immerhin hab ich das Dunkle Mal auf dem Arm. Irgendwo versteh ich es auch…_

„Das Dunkle Mal. Ich hab das Dunkle Mal. Ich…ich bin ein Todesser." Murmelte sie vor sich hin. Es war unangenehm es zu denken, aber es laut zu sagen, war noch schwerer. Aber es half ihr, es zu akzeptieren. Aber wieso sollte sie akzeptieren, dass sie ein Todesser war, wenn es so nicht war? Wieso sollte sie sich damit abfinden, und nicht kämpfen?

Nur wer aufgibt, hat schon verloren!

„Tja, alles ist möglich, Granger. Die Welt ist voller Überraschungen."

**

* * *

****tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sooo. das 4 kappitel! freut mich voll, dass ihr an der story dranbleibt! und ihr habt entschieden: Hermine wird böse! wird gemacht xD und wieder _**DAAAAAANKE!! **_an alle leser und alle, die n review hinterlassen ham. freu mich bei jeden immer total arg! also danke an: **junglina: **meinst du, dass sie nur so tut als wär sie böse oder richtig überzeugt böse wird? **Linchen: **danke hab fast n luftsprung gemacht nach deim review xD ich hoff des kappi findest du noch mal besser als die anderen **Ainulindele: **soo hier kommt jetzt die erste begegnung xD die frage mim Dunklen Mal wird später noch beantwortet xD aber jetzt ist erstmal zoff angesagt ) **dramine: **jaa hermine wird böse allerding wäre es auch so gegangen dass draco gut wird. aber passt nicht wirklich xD allerdings glaub ich wirds schwer, hermine glaubwürdig umzustimmen. aber ich geb mein bestes xD **caxapa: **schön dass du noch dabei bist. und hoff auch weiter bleibst! auch wenn du nur schreibst, dass du noch dabei bist, freut mich trotzdem riesig! **-luder-: **jaa sie muss. und ich glaub sich freut sich sicher riesig darüber xD schön dass du dabei bleibst...

so jetzt aber schluss mit dem gelaber! los geht mit der story!

viel spaaaß!

* * *

Eine Zelle für Zwei

_Viertes Kapitel_

Ein Schock fuhr Hermine durch die Glieder, der sie erschrocken aufspringen ließ. Ängstlich wich sie zurück, bis sie die kalte Steinwand hinter sich spürte. Mit großen Augen spähte sie in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

Angestrengt versuchte sie etwas zu erkennen, doch ihre Augen hatten sich noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt.

„Jetzt bist du erstaunt, nicht? Mindestens so sehr wie ich, als ich gesehen hab, wer zu mir in die gemütliche Zelle gewandert ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte gehofft Gesellschaft zu bekommen. Allerdings hatte ich mit anderer Gesellschaft gerechnet. _Diese_ werde ich nicht unbedingt dem tristen Alleinsein bevorzugen.", kam es von der anderen Seite arrogant und hochnäsig. Die Angst wich langsam von ihr und machte Wut und Entsetzten darüber, mit wem sie in einer Zelle war, platz.

Diese Stimme war unverkennbar, ebenso wie dieser Ton.

„Und du bildest dir jetzt etwa ein, ich wäre total erpicht darauf, mit _dir_ in einer Zelle zu sein? Dann hast du dich aber sehr tief geschnitten. Lieber wär ich mit deiner verrückten Tante, die ihrem Lord zu Füßen liegt, in einer Zelle, als mit dir, Malfoy!"

„Pass auf was du sagst, Granger!"

„Wieso sollte ich? Deine grobschlächtigen, dummen Freunde sind ja nicht mehr hier. Und vor dir hab ich keine Angst."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass Crabbe und Goyle nicht hier sind? Deiner Reaktion nach warst du vorher auch der Meinung, du wärst alleine hier.", antwortete er spöttisch.

„Deine lieben Freunde sind eben noch dümmer als du, und spätestens jetzt wären sie auf mich los, da ich ihren ‚ach so tollen' Anführer beleidigt hab. Außer natürlich, du hättest es ihnen verboten, was du allerdings nicht getan hast.", konterte sie.

_Ha! Jetzt weißt du nicht, was du sagen sollst. Das Großmaul ist sprachlos. Dass ich das noch erleben darf_, dachte sie und musste lächeln, was er zum Glück nicht sehen konnte.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Sankt Potter und dem Wiesel? Sie haben dich Bücherwurm bestimmt schon vergessen, während du hier in Askaban sitzt.", frage er. Hermine merkte an der Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam, dass Draco herumlief.

„Was sollte dich das interessieren?" Geschickter Thema Wechsel, dachte sie.

Leise versuchte sie, ihm auszuweichen, damit er nicht in ihre Nähe kam.

„Es ist immer gut, viel zu wissen. Das müsstest du doch am besten nachvollziehen können." Er hatte erneut die Richtung geändert. Schnell tastete sie sich an der Wand in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

„Warum haben sie dich eigentlich eingebuchtet? Aus demselben Grund wie mich?", sie hörte, das er grinste bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ein Todesser sein könnte.

„Oh nein!"

_Oh doch! Sie haben dich hierher geschickt, in der Annahme, du seiest einer von denen_, meldete sich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. In ihr zog sich ihr Herz zusammen. _Nicht daran denken, nicht jetzt_, redete sie sich ein. Sich schüttelte leicht den Kopf um die Gedanken zu verdrängen.

„Wieso sonst sitzt du dann in der Etage, wo die _Todesser_ hinkommen?"

„Es … es war – es ist ein Verwechslung.", sagte sie so leise, dass er es nicht hören konnte.

Sie musste ihm ja nicht alles auf die Nase binden. Wehmütig dachte sie an die enttäuschten Blicke ihrer Freunde. Normal kommen verdächtige Todesser erst ins Ministerium, doch während dem Krieg war das zu viel Aufwand.

Die Frage, wieso sie kein Veritaserum benutzt hatten, kam ihr in den Sinn. Ja, wieso eigentlich nicht? Das war doch vorgeschrieben. Die Person musste es mindestens einem Auror gestanden haben, dass sie ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords war.

Hoffnung überkam sie. Vielleicht würden sie sie noch befragen. Vielleicht war es nur ein kurzer Aufenthalt für sie in Askaban, bis jemand Zeit hatte sie zu befragen.

_Aber das hätten sie doch auch gleich auf dem Feld machen können,_ lenkte sie in Gedanken ein. Sie wollte sich keine _zu_ großen Hoffnungen machen. Am ende würde sie hier vergammeln. Doch der Glaube, an ein kommendes Verhör ließ sich nicht los.

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Dann eben nicht. Und wem hast du es nun zu verdanken, dass du hier sitzt? Auch so einem dummen Auror, wie der, dem ich es zu verdanken hab? – Oh entschuldige, ich hab doch glatt vergessen, dass es ja _du_ warst, die mich hier her gebracht hat.", sagte er zynisch.

„Deinem Vater.", war die kurze Antwort.

„Meinem Vater? Na dann sind wir ja quitt! Ha, ist die Welt nicht witzig?" er lachte.

„Ja total."

„Eingeschnappt?" Irgendwie hatte Malfoy verdammt gute Laune. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr.

„Halt doch endlich mal dein verdammtes Maul, Malfoy!"

„Ich sag's nur noch einmal. Pass auf was du sagst, Schlammblut."

Hermine erschrak. Die Worte waren so scharf gekommen, dass es ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte. Sie drückte sich an die Wand.

„Nenne mich nie wieder so.", zischte sie gepresst zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sie lauschte in die Dunkelheit.

„Willst du mir drohen?", kam es warnend zurück. Sie antwortete nicht. Ihre Augen suchten seinen Umriss, irgendetwas, was ihn verraten würde, doch die Schwärze gab nichts preis. Sie hörte die leisen Schritt, das flache atmen, sie konnte nicht einschätzen, wie weit weg, oder wie nahe er ihr war.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch ihr viel nichts ein. Und auf seine Frage antwortete sie lieber nicht. Die Warnung war zu deutlich gewesen.

Ein wenig Angst überkam sie. Sie wollte wissen, was er vorhatte. Wissen, wo er war. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe.

Ein leises Keuchen verließ ihre Kehle, als sie plötzlich seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spürte. Er war sehr nah. _Zu_ nah.

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

„Das würde ich dir auch nicht raten… Schlammblut.", fügte er leise hinzu und sie merkte, dass er lächelte. Wahrscheinlich sein fieses Lächeln, das sie so gut kannte. Wut stieg in ihr auf. Ihre ganze Wut über ihn, über ihre Lage und über Harry und Ron brach aus ihr heraus.

„Du verdammtes Arsch… noch einmal und ich knall dir eine!", schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht. Einen Moment war er sprachlos. Doch dann blitze in seinen Augen ebenfalls die Wut auf.

Langsam merke Hermine, wie sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Sie erkannte die Umrisse der dunklen, großen Gestalt vor ihr. Draco, der vor ihr stand, und sie böse anfunkelte.

Sie stand immer noch zwischen ihm und der Wand. Kalt spürte sie diese in ihrem Rücken. Jetzt wich er einen Schritt zurück.

„Hüte deine Zunge. So ein hitziges Temperament passt zu euch kleinen Schlammblütern nicht."

_KLATSCH!_

Draco schrie erschrocken auf. Schnell wich er taumelnd zwei Schritte zurück. Er hatte eine Hand auf seine Nase gedrückt. Entgeistert schaute sie ihn an, doch dann legte sich ein gönnerhaftes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt, Malfoy." Immer noch lächelnd lief sie an ihm vorbei. Kurz überlegte sie, was sie tun sollte, dann fasste sie einen Entschluss und untersuchte die Zelle. Sie erkannte etwas Großes in einer Ecke. Als sie hinlief merkte sie, dass es das Bett war. Es war nicht groß, sie schätzte die breite kleiner als ein normales Einzelbett. Am Fußende des Bettes war ein Brett an die Wand angebracht. Darauf fand sie nur Staub. Doch als sie an den Rand kam stieß sie gegen etwas glattes, kaltes, das polternd zu Boden fiel. Sie ging in die Hocke und tastete den Boden danach ab. Sie fand es und hob es auf. Es war eine Kerze. Erleichtert drückte sie die Kerze in ihrer Hand.

Licht.

Das wäre hier mehr als angebracht. Sie suchte auf dem Brett noch nach Streichhölzern. Allerdings gab es keine. Auch sah Hermine nach, ob es irgendwo ein weiteres Brett, ein Schrank oder irgendeine andere Ablage gab, wo es hätte Streichhölzer geben können.

Sie fand nichts. Also drehte sie sich ungefähr in Dracos Richtung, wo sie ihn vermutete.

„Hey, Malfoy, gibt es hier irgendwo Streichhölzer?", sie bemühte sich um einen netten Plauderton.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", antwortete er sauer, und ging nicht auf ihre indirekten Versöhnung ein.

„Naja, du bist schon etwas länger hier. Hätte ja sein können, dass du einmal auf welche gestoßen bist."

„Hm…und wozu brauchst du diese Streichdinger?"

Sie stockte. Dann lachte sie laut los.

„Weißt du überhaupt, was Streichhölzer sind?"

„Schon einmal davon gehört.", man merkte, dass ihm diese Unterhaltung peinlich wurde.

„Wie machst du zu Hause dann eure Kerzen an?", fragte sie überrascht aber noch immer lachend.

„Gar nicht. Dafür sind Hauselfen da."

Er war beleidigt. Eindeutig.

Plötzlich viel ein kleiner Lichtstrahl in die Zelle. Erschrocken fuhr Hermine herum. Ein kleines Rechteck leuchtete in der Dunkelheit. Dahinter war ein Gesicht zu sehen, dass gelangweilt hereinschaute. Der Kontrolleur schaute nach, ob noch alles beim alten war.

Hermine gefror das Lächeln. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie ihn ja fragen könnte. Also tat sie ein paar Schritte auf den Auror zu, der hereinschaute.

„Hey, haben sie Streichhölzer?" Ganz so kühl wollte sie eigentlich nicht fragen. Auch der Auror war überrascht.

Neue Gefangene waren entweder total hysterisch, kreischten und schrien, oder gaben kein laut mehr von sich. Verweigerten manchmal sogar das Essen. Doch so ruhig und kühl benahmen sich die wenigsten.

Der Auror fasste sich nach kurzer Überraschung wieder, nickte kurz und schloss die Luke.

Gespannt wartete Hermine, ob sie sich erneut öffnete oder geschlossen blieb. Schon wollte sie sich umdrehen, als die Luke erneut geöffnet wurde. Etwas klapperte auf den Boden und dann standen sie schon wieder im Dunkeln. Nach ein paar stillen Sekunden ging sie in die hocke und ihre Hände glitten suchend über den Boden.

„Ja!", rief sie aus, als sie die Schachtel fand. Dann ging sie zurück zu den Kerzen. Sie kramte ein Streichholz heraus und versuchte es zu entzünden. Doch im Dunkeln war es schwer. Erst nach einigen Versuchen schaffte sie es.

Der Docht spuckte und zischte, doch die Flamme sprang über.

Ihre Augen mussten sich erst an das Licht gewöhnen. Sie blinzelte.

Ein kleiner Schein erhellte ihr flackernd einen Teil des dreckigen, rissigen Bodens. Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. Als das Licht auf das Bett und eine kräftige Person, mit knochigem Gesicht und wirrem Haar fiel, die zusammengesunken auf dem Bett saß und sie aus trüben, grauen Augen desinteressiert beobachtete, und sofort eine starre kalte Maske auf seine Gesichtszüge legte, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn anschaute, erkannte sie nicht sofort den arroganten Blonden aus Hogwartszeiten. Der Krieg hatte Draco stark verändert.

Seine Augen funkelten auch jetzt herablassend unter den einzelnen blonden Haarsträhnen hervor, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, doch seine Großspurige Miene war verschwunden. Sein Gesicht hatte klare harte Züge bekommen.

Er stand auf und kam langsam auf sie zu. Starr fixierte er sie mit seinen blassen Augen. Sie wollte ausweichen, doch sie zwang sich dazu, es nicht zu tun. Das würde sie ihm nicht gönnen.

Draco blieb mit einigem Abstand vor ihr stehen und blickte abwertend auf sie hinunter. Er war gewachsen, und unter seinem dreckigen, teils verrissenem Hemd erkannte man stählerne Muskeln.

„Ich würd sagen, das ist reine Verschwendung.", sagte er kalt und blies die Kerze aus.

Sofort umfing sie erneut die Nacht. Das wärmende, Sicherheit spendende Licht war erloschen.


	5. Chapter 5

huhuuuu! hier, das nächste kappitel! und ich würd ja jetzt wieder allen Lesern danken, dass sie so tolle kommis geschrieben ham! und ich hab mich au total gefreut. aber des dauert immer recht lang. und es ist im moment viertel 12, nachts, und morgen is schule und ich beantworte jetzt keine kommis mer. tut mir leid! vergebt mir! ich versprech euch, in kapitel 6 werden alle beantwortet!!! also nicht böse sein. des ist immerhin 'n grund, das des 6 nicht allzu lang auf sich warten lässt :D

also viel spaß beim lesen!! und sorry nochmal. aber trotzdem; fühlt euch alle persöhnlich angesprochen: DANKE!!

Eine Zelle für Zwei

_Fünftes Kapitel_

Laut rumpelnd ging die Türe auf. Ein Auror mit gezücktem Zauberstab stand in dem schmalen Türspalt. Das Licht flutete in die Zelle. Draco und Hermine blinzelten. Er hatte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht, während sie auf dem Boden in einer Ecke saß und nun erstaunt zu Tür blickte.

Der Auror trat zur Seite und winkte. Zwei weitere Personen traten in ihr Blickfeld und kamen in den Raum. Zwei Schritte, dann stellten sie etwas auf den Boden und verschwanden. Die Türe fiel laut ins Schloss. Hermine horchte, doch nachdem die Riegel vorgeschoben waren, war es still geworden. Sie lauschte auch, ob Draco sich rührte. Draco seufzte nur leise.

Also griff Hermine zu Kerze und Streichholz und diesmal klappte es besser. Mit der brennenden Kerze in der Hand ging sie zur Tür. Auf dem Boden standen zwei Wasserkrüge und ein Kanten Brot lag daneben. Sie schaute sich um. Doch mehr als Wasser und Brot gab es nicht.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Wie wäre es wenigstens mit etwas warmen in diesem saukalten Loch?", murmelte Hermine erbost in Richtung Tür. Doch von ihr bekam sie keine Antwort, denn die bekam sie von Draco. „Sei froh, dass wir überhaupt etwas bekommen. Und der Suppenfraß, den sie einem jeden Samstag vorsetzen, dient auch nur zur Erinnerung, eine weitere Woche hier festgesessen zu haben."

Hermine achtete nicht auf die abschätzigen Worte und den anklagenden Ton. Stattdessen nahm sie einen der Krüge und trank gierig daraus. Das kalte Wasser rann ihre Kehle hinunter. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie durstig sie war. Ihre Kehle war total ausgetrocknet gewesen, nach dem Marsch hier her.

Als ihr Durst gestillt und der Krug fast geleert war widmete sie sich dem Brot. Sie hatte die Kerze auf den Boden gestellt. Mit beiden Händen versuchte sie den Laib zu zerteilen, doch er war zu hart.

„Malfoy, sitz nicht nur dumm rum, sondern helfe mir mal."

„Wieso sollte ich?", kam es dumpf vom Bett her. „Ich habe bessere Sachen zu tun."

„Ach, zum Beispiel nur blöd auf einem Bett zu liegen und eine überaus interessante Wand anzustarren?"

„Irgendwas dagegen?", lautete die Gegenfrage.

„Ja! Hab ich! Beweg dein Arsch endlich her und lass dir was einfallen, wie du das Brot halbierst!"

„Du bist hier doch die Besserwisserin. Lass du dir doch was einfallen."

„Es würde nichts schaden, wenn deine Gehirnzellen auch einmal etwas zu tun bekommen."

„Jetzt meckere hier nicht rum, sondern bring den Brotlaib und den Krug her. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, auch ich habe Hunger."

„Ich bin doch nicht deine Bedienstete! Auch wenn Parkinson dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen hat, bilde dir nicht ein, dass ich das jetzt auch machen werde."

„Keine Sorge, Granger. Oder glaubst du etwa, ich wollte ein Schlammblut wie dich an mit hängen haben?"

_Eingebildetes, egoistisches Arschloch, _dachte sie.

Während dem Gespräch hatte sie sich zu ihm umgedreht, doch Draco hatte weiterhin zur Wand gesprochen.

_Das hast du jetzt davon! _Dachte sie und blies die Kerze Aus; dann nahm sie ihren Krug und das Brot, verzog sich wieder in ihre Ecke. Wenn Draco die Ohrfeige von vorhin sein ‚Schlammblut' nicht ausgetrieben hatte, dann würde sie eben andere Methoden anwenden. Und Hermine war der festen Überzeugung, dass er lieber etwas zu essen haben wollte, als sie Schlammblut zu nennen.

Sie hatte gerade das letzte Stück Brot gegessen, als sich Draco meldete: „Was ist jetzt. Ist dir Superhirn etwas eingefallen, wie du das Brot halbiert hast?"

„Nein.", antwortete sie knapp.

„Ach, und was hast du dann eben gegessen?" Er drehte sich um.

„Das Brot."

„Und du glaubst, ich will das halbe, angefressene Brot von dir essen?"

„Nein"

„Und wie soll das gehen, wenn du es nicht geteilt hast?"

Sie sagte nichts. Ein spöttisches Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Stoff raschelte und das Bett ächzte, als Malfoy sich aufsetzte.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, Granger.", zischte Malfoy sie an.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete sie betont lässig, doch seine Worte ließen ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Und willst du mir nicht antworten?" Er wurde immer leiser. Hermine hörte, wie er aufstand. Auch sie erhob sich. Sie würde es nie zugeben, aber sie hatte Angst vor Malfoy.

„Gib mir jetzt einfach das Brot. Dann kannst du machen was…Scheiße!" Etwas polterte und Wasser plätscherte. Draco war geradewegs über seinen Wasserkrug gestolpert, der noch im Raum gestanden hatte.

Hermine lachte laut los. Jetzt hatte er weder Brot, noch Wasser.

„Schnauze, Granger! Was hab ich nur getan, dass ich mich hier auch noch mit dir rumschlagen muss? Hätten sie dich nicht zu jemand anderen stecken können? Das überleb ich nie! Und jetzt gib das Brot!" Malfoy wurde zunehmend wütend, und seine Laune hatte auch den Gefrierpunkt erreicht. Doch Hermine musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht wieder loszulachen.

Eine Weile war stille, nur Malfoys leises Fluchen, und ihr unterdrücktes Lachen war zu hören.

Dann schabte kurz etwas auf dem Boden; sie nahm an, dass er den Krug aufgehoben hatte. Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder auf das Bett sinken. Sie beobachtete die undeutlichen Umrisse.

„Wo ist das Brot?", kam es genervt von Malfoy. Seine Geduld war bald zu Ende. Hermine hörte auf zu lachen, doch sie grinste immer noch über das ganze Gesicht.

„Weg."

„Wie weg?", frage er überrascht. Mit _der_ Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Na, weg eben. Nicht mehr da. Weg.", erklärte sie langsam, wie für ein kleines Kind.

„Ich weiß was ‚weg' heißt. Dumm bin ich nicht."

Bei dieser Bemerkung schnaubte Hermine, doch Draco ging nicht darauf ein.

„Aber üblicher weiße löst sich Brot nicht in Luft auf.", sagte Malfoy.

„Das weiß ich auch. Danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast.", antwortete sie spöttisch.

„Ich erinnere dich nur noch einmal daran, dass du mir jetzt sofort das Brot geben sollst."

„Naja…das wird schwer werden…"

„Verdammt Granger! Wo ist das Brot?"

„Weg.", wiederholte sie.

„Warum weg?", schrie er Hermine an.

„Weil ich es gegessen habe.", antwortete sie ruhig. Doch ruhig war sie im Moment überhaupt nicht. Auch wenn er wieder saß, stand sie immer noch an der Wand.

„Alles..?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Was sonst."

„Du verdammtes Schlammblut! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, das ganze Brot zu essen?"

„Bist doch selber schuld. Hättest du geholfen, es zu teilen, hättest du etwas abgekriegt. Das hast du deiner eigenen aufgeblasenen Art zuzuschreiben, Malfoy.", sagte Hermine herablassend.

Doch sie hatte es zu weit getrieben. Kaum hatte sie geendet, als keine zwei Meter neben ihr etwas hart gegen die Wand knallte, und laut in viele Einzelteile zersprang.

Erschrocken machte sie einen Satz auf die Seite.

„Was…?", stieß sie aus. Doch sie wusste im selben Moment, was an der Wand zerschellen war.

Draco Malfoy hatte mit seinem Krug nach ihr geworfen!


End file.
